inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Soap
- when Tissues sneezed on Trophy Soap, labeled The Neat Freak, is a female contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. She is currently placed on Team Grand Slams. Personality Soap is an extreme germaphobe, and wants to keep everything clean, no matter what. She is very scared when coming into contact with germs, and when knowing something is dirty, she expresses her concern of getting a disease. She carries along a small cloth with her, which she uses to scrub and wipe things, even if they are already somewhat clean. Aside from this, Soap is generally kind and willing to help her team, though she will always put cleanliness first. Coverage Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Soap falls out of the aeroplane and crashed into a pile along with the other newbies. She first makes her major action by cleaning Tissues' snot off of Trophy, laughing insanely. During the challenge, Soap was then seen cleaning the ice, but is knocked off by Yin-Yang. Once she is placed on The Grand Slams, and the next challenge is about to start, Tissues once again sneezes, but this time in her face, making her run off in agony. Later in the challenge, she expresses that the dodgeballs are dirty, and could give diseases. Knife disagrees, but Soap has other plans, as she scrubs a dodgeball clean, and fires a shot directly at Apple. She is however, distracted by Marshmallow's compliment, and is hit-off screen by a dodge-ball. In Marsh on Mars, Soap is seen scrubbing at a pile of rocks, Cherries offer her a joke to which she accepts. Cherries act out an argument which includes Apple and Marshmallow. When Cherries storm off, in anger, Soap frowns. Throughout the episode she idles in the background, not doing much. However her team won, saving her from elimination. In Tri Your Best Soap is chosen by Nickel to compete in the challenge; She is angered once Nickel calls her useless and is in shock when Nickel wants her to stop cleaning. In the challenge, she is not eager to get started and after encouragement from Suitcase, she asks if it is clean. Nickel gives her an answer and quickly kicks Soap into the pool. Test Tube, also competing in the challenge, informs Soap that the pool is in fact dirty, Soap interrupts her, obviously not wanting to hear any-more. After a tiny amount of taunting, Test Tube swims on. Knife urges Soap to hurry up. After Toilet falls into the pool, he sees his toilet water entering the pool. Soap, in front of him, screams and zooms off, much to the confusion of Toilet. She gets out of the pool, tags Knife and watches as he goes on. When Fan wins the final part of the challenge, MePhone4 reveals Soap's team (thanks to Microphone's yelling, as said by Nickel) is up for elimination. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Soap took leadership in the pizza making challenge which Baseball was fine with. She later told Suitcase off for getting flowers instead of baking flour. She also added her "special ingredent" which happened to be disinfectant. Because of this, she made the Grand Slams lose. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Soap barely survives at elimination. In the soccer challenge, she kicks the ball away from Test Tube. In the end, Grand Slams won, making her safe. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Soap explains to her team that she's stopped obsessing over cleaning, but when she spots a cobweb surrounding the door of the haunted house, she immediately jumps for it. She is not seen again until the end of the episode, with her and Marshmallow being the last ones in the house, still cleaning up cobwebs and dust bunnies. She accidentally sucks up the ghost of Bow with her vacuum, and Marshmallow gets stuck on there as well. Soap tries to get Marshmallow off, but ends up blowing her out of the house, winning the challenge for the Slams. In Everything's A-OJ, Soap is delighted at the challenge and at the fact that she has to sing. Beforehand she tries to prove that her team won the previous challenge last episode. She sings Keep on Cleaning to motivate her team, making Microphone want to be captain. Soap is seen cleaning and asks whether her team won at the end of the episode. In Theft and Battery, Soap is deemed safe with 627 votes at elimination, but receives no prize from MePhone4. Once in the hot air balloon, Soap gets the idea to throw Toilet at the Bright Lights, throwing them off-course. Baseball scorns Soap for this, though she explains that it was for the sake of winning. Toilet, however, flies back into the basket and spits water on Soap. She begins to freak out and hyperventilate, though she calms herself down quickly, then happily exclaiming her willpower, but is suddenly knocked out of the basket, which crashed into MeCloud, impaling a tile into her face. Later, Nickel comments that Soap is getting a "big head", which Soap angrily questions, but this is overhead by Steve Cobs, thinking he is being accused, and proceeds to yell at Soap, then calmly accepting it as a compliment. After the alarm goes off, Steve Cobs chooses Soap as the culprit for the battery theft, since he believes she's jealous of his knowledge. Soap anxiously accuses Suitcase, which causes her to open up and kick away the stolen battery. Baseball yells at Soap for revealing Suitcase, though she seems unmoved. This possibly might lead her to be the next one out. Soap 2.PNG Official Site Bio "Soap is a huge germophobe and 'neat-freak.' If something isn't perfectly clean, she will scrub for hours until she knows bacteria aren't anywhere near her. She's very sweet and down-to-earth but this mental instability definitely negatively impacts her life." Trivia *Soap might possibly have OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder), as noted by Joseph H. in his first II Overanalysation video. *As revealed on Inanimate Insanity's Facebook page, Soap was originally going to be a bar of soap. *Soap is one of the few charcters to be sneezed on by Tissues, along with Trophy, Yin-Yang, Apple , OJ, and MePhone4. *Soap has shown to like and have the ability to sing in episode 7, when she sang Keep On Cleaning. She also has a different voice actor for singing. *Baseball let Soap be the captain for the episode 4 challenge. On episode 7, Microphone nominated Soap for team captain, much to Baseball's dislike. *Soap appears as a cameo in Swaying Daisies, an ending theme for the show'' The Color Challenge!''. * Soap is similar to Dave from Total Drama, They're both neat freaks, overreact around dirty things, are both kind of crazy (until later episodes for soap). * She is the only one to get less votes in Theft and Battery than Everything's A-OJ Gallery |-| Overall= Soaps_first_design.jpg|Soap's pre-production design Soap Idle.png|Soap's Body soap.png Screen Shot 2013-05-08 at 10.55.40 PM.png|Soap's pre-production design Soap 2.PNG Soap 3.PNG SoapPro.png SoapCleanup.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Ii2.png Imagesoap.jpg|Soap cleaning up Tissues' snot. SoapCherriesJoke.png MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png Soap Front.JPG Episode 8 votes.png|Soap is safe with 627 votes |-| Weird Faces= Sop10.png Sop9.jpg Sop8.jpg Sop7.png Sop6.png Sop4.png Sop3.png Sop2.png Screen Shot 2014-05-27 at 10.59.18.png Soapyface.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-01_at_18.47.48.png Screen_Shot_2014-11-01_at_18.45.13.png Category:Female Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Category:Characters who appeared on another object show